Those Awkward Moments
by R.W.B.Y Fan 07
Summary: Ever had an awkward moment that you wanted to forget? Well, So do the students at Beacon. Slight 'Rose-Arc'. Rated 'T' for sexual references.
1. Pilot

Jaune awoke with a pounding headache. He looked around to find that he was in the infirmary, a very familiar place to him, as Pyrrha had put him there a number of times after training.

"Ugh...What happened?", he asked.

"Yang happened." said Pyrrah.

Jaune looked to see Pyrrah at his bedside. He was happy to see her.

"What do you mean?", he inquired

"She may-or-may not have punched you into a wall. Actually, make that through a wall. I found you and brought you here"

"What? What did I do?"

"That's what I came to ask you. Did you do anything to provoke her?"

Jaune winced at the thought. It was widely known on campus that messing with Yang was like poking an Ursa, but worse.

"I'm not really sure, it's all kind of a blur.", replied Jaune.

He thought about it for a moment. He knew that there were only two major things that made Yang upset. One was messing with her hair, the other was messing with Ruby... With the end of that thought, he gulped, as all of his memories returned to him.

"Oh no...", he said.

"What?" Pyrrah said.

"I just remembered waht happened.". Pyrrah looked at him, as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"What happened?", she inquired.

"Well... it's kind of...", Jaune stumbled on words (out of fear & embarrassament),"...awkward" Jaune's face was now a bright, bright red.

"Jaune, whatever it is, I'm your teammate, you can trust me to keep a secret.", Pyrrah said.

At this point, Jaune realised that he couldn't win this argument, so he just decided to tell her.

"Alright, I'll tell you.".Pyrrah leaned in."So it goes like this..."

_  
ONE DAY EARLIER...

It wasn't a secret that Jaune wasn't the best when it came to class, and weapons class was no exception. He had repeatedly failed tests and assignments IN that class. He kept trying to figure out why he was so bad at it. He did study, he knew because it was one of the few classes he DID study for.

He then considered that maybe he was only failing because he lacked interest in the class. It really only did teach basic weapon design techniques and weapon upkeep. That just didn't appeal to him.

He then considered his options, and realized that he needed a tutor, and fast. He approached Ren first on the subject while in the team JNPR dorm.

"Sorry, Jaune. I don't think that I can help you right now.", replied Ren

"What?! Why? I seriously need help, or I'm going to fail!", Jaune responded.

"Once again, I'm sorry, but I'm already caught up in studying with Nora. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I do.", Jaune said, defeated.

"Maybe you could ask Pyrrah, she's good with weapons.", said Nora, trying to help.

Jaune thought about it for a moment, and decided that he would message about it on his scroll.

PRESENT...

"Oh!. Sorry I couldn't reply. I was out in Vale and I had left my scroll at the dorm.", Pyrrah interrupted.

"It's alright, I'm not upset", replied Jaune."Back to the story..."

A LITTLE BIT LESS THAN A DAY EARLIER...

When Pyrrah hadn't answered his message, Jaune began to get worried. Not about Pyrrah's whereabouts, (because he was sure that she could handle herself), but because he knew he was running low on tutor options. He thought about the people he knew.

'Theres Yang. Shes... nice. I don't think that shes the best student, though. Not that shes not smart, she just doesn't... apply herself', Jaune thought.

'I can't ask Blake, shes out of town right now. What about Weiss? Ah, my little snow angel...', Jaune then thought about his chances of survival if he were to ask Weiss to tutor him; he didn't like those odds.

'on second thought, that may not be a good idea'. He continued to think as he wandered the courtyard.

'Ok who else do I know here. There's Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, Blake, Weiss, Yang and...', it was then that Jaune realized that while he was in deep thought, he had forgotten to look where he was walking, and as a result, he had tripped and fell.

"Ow...", he said.'Well at least something was there to break my fall. What was it anyway? It was warm, soft, and smelled of... oh no...'

"Ow...", Ruby winced in pain.

"Oh Ruby! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!", Jaune said, red faced.

"It's fine. But could you please do me favour?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please get off me?", Ruby said through a blush.

Jaune quickly realized that he had yet get off the girl. He quickly got off her, both of them blushing profusely.  
(Jaune being Jaune though, simply thoght that Ruby was ill.) She quicly got up and brushed herself off, still blushing.

"Hey, Ruby, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright", Ruby replied.

"Just wondering; Your face seemed a bit red."

"Oh..I..uh..", (Ruby quickly tried to hide her blush.)

(Ruby wasn't very good in the love department, and by that I mean that every boy that had ever feelings for her went on a short 'walk' with Yang and did not return. What she did know about love, though, mostly came form books. However, with Jaune around, she felt... different. )

"Anyway, Ruby... I need to ask you something."

Ruby was now blushing worse than before.

"Y-Yes, Jaune?", Ruby stuttered.

"Can you help me study for weapons class?", Jaune replied.

Ruby's blush faded."Sure. I can help, I guess. When do you wanna' start?"

"Later on after class works for me."

"Alright. Meet me at my dorm around 7:00-ish."

"Alright, seems like a plan!"

And with that, they parted ways.

AFTER CLASS...

Jaune was lying down listening to music on his scroll, when an alarm went off.

"Oh, I forgot! I've gotta' study with Ruby tonight."

As soon as he was ready, he walked across the hall to the RWBY dorm. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Yang.

"Sup Jauney-boy?", she said smiling.

"Hey, have you seen Ruby anywhere?", Jaune asked.

"Yeah, shes in the teachers lounge. Wait...", she cocked back Ember Celica,"why do you want to see her?"

"Whoa, whoa, I...I just want to study with her, I promise!", Jaune began to back up.

"Oh yeah...", Yang said playfully,"'studying', is that what their calling it these days?", Yang continued to tease him."Ruby and Jaune, sittin' in a tree..."

"So childish...", said Weiss.

Yang was too busy laughing to hear her."But seriously, hurt my sister and you die.", she said in a sudden dark tone."And P.S., anything you do to her, I will personally do to you, Understand?"

Jaune gulped."Yes."

"Good. Now run along you crazy kid.", Yang continued to joke.

With that Jaune made his way to the teachers lounge. The room itself was actually comprised of three rooms: a dinning area, a teachers wash room, and a lounge all of which connected to a hallway that rapped around it. It was normally was off limits to students, so Jaune was puzzled at why Ruby would be here.

He entered into the lounge, but saw no sign of Ruby. As he was walking into the dinning area, he suddenly heard water running, and found that it was coming from the washroom.

Without a second thought, (which would have been wise), he entered the washroom. He couldn't see a thing, as steam had filled the room. (At this point he really should have gotten the hint) He then heard a slight humming and began to walk towards layout it. The layout of the washroom was rather strange. The stalls and urinals lined the walls, while the center of the room had showers, each with an entrance on either side, separated by brick walls.

Back to point, Jaune had finally located the source of the sound; it was coming from a shower stall.

"Ruby.."

He reached down to knock, when suddenly, he slipped on some water and slammed straight through the door, out the other, and into the hallway.

As he began to open his eyes again, he felt confused but at the same time he felt happy that he had a soft landing. He once again wondered what he had landed on. He looked down to find out what had broken his fall and he instantly regretted it.

He had landed on Ruby, but no, this time was worse. Much worse. This time Ruby was only wearing a white towel, which barely maintained her decency.

Ruby looked back at him with a deep blush before stuttering a bit and freezing up. Before Jaune could do something,however, things got worse. Glynda Goodwhich had just decided to take a stroll around the school, hoping to have no issues. So imagine her surprise when she saw a fully clothed student lying on top of a nude student in the hallway.

"NO,WAIT! Miss Goodwhich i-it's not what it looks like, I...",Jaune tried to explain.

"HOW DARE YOU! 3 MONTHS DETENTION!"

"But I...!"

"Silence! You disgust me! And, also, I'll be sure to inform Miss Rose, when she wakes up, that she has a months detention for indecent exposure! Now if you would go to Professor Ozpin's office while I help Miss Rose..."

"JJJAAAUUUUNNNEEE!",'uh-oh',Jaune thought,'I know that scream'

Jaune looked down the hall to see that his horrors were confirmed; it was Yang. She surveyed the scene and looked back at Jaune with a glare that could kill. As her hair began to set alight, she looked down and said,

"Jaune, I'm going to give you five seconds to run. After those five seconds, I will find you, rip off your man hood, and sell it on the Dust-Net; you understand?", She angrily gritted this through her teeth.

It was at this point that Miss Goodwhich picked up Ruby,(who was still too shocked to move), and began to carry her back into the washroom. Under her breath, she whispered, "I think I may have to take a month or two off his punishment. Whatever Miss Xiao Long has in store for him is MUCH worse." She smiled evilly.

Jaune had no time to react to Yangs statement, as she instantly began to count down, with each second seemingly making her hair burn brighter.

"5"

Jaune stumbled to his feet.

"4"

Jaune took off running.

"3"

Jaune had just rounded the corner at the end of the hallway.

"2"

Yang cocked back Ember Celica.

"1. Time to die, Jauney-Boy."

Yang immediately ran after him and after a long chase through out the school, Yang had finally cornered him.

"Y-Y-Yang c-calm down. No need to over react now. It was just a miss understanding.",Jaune said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm way past over reacting." Yang began to walk closer to Juane.

"WAIT, YANG, DON'T!-", she then punched him so hard he wen't flying through the wall at the end of the hallway, and ended up in the middle of the court yard, where he fell unconscious.

PRESENT...

"...and that's how this all happened.", Jaune had finally finished his story.

"Oh, that must be why I found you in the courtyard. I had just gotten back from Vale and I found you laying there.", Pyrrah said.

"Yeah... kind of awkward, huh?", he said.

"Yeah, but it could be worse.", she said

"How so?"

"Hey Jaune", Ruby said sheepishly as she walked into the room.

"oh", Jaune said.


	2. Pilot Part 2

"Oh. Hey Ruby.", Jaune said nervosly.

"Sooooo... yeah. I think this is where I'll take my leave.", Pyrrah said.

"Pyrrah, where are you going?",said Jaune."Are you sure you don't wanna' stay here where you, ya' know, could be witness."

Pyrrah looked back at Ruby,(who some how looked angry and innocent at the same time) ,and then back at Jaune. She calculated her odds for survival. She did not like those odds.(Yep, thats a running joke now.)

"Yeah, I think that I'm just gonna go. You two have fun though!"As Pyrrah walked out the door ,she wispered to Ruby,"Try not to kill him, please." With that, Pyrrah was gone.

"No promises", Ruby said under her breath.

Jaune gulped in fear."Soooo... Ruby...uh...", he tried to choose his words carefully (as they could be his last), "good to see... that your wearing clothes now.", key word in that last statement is that he TRIED.

"Ya, you know people don't tend to wear clothes IN THE SHOWER.", Ruby said angrily.

Jaune instantly regretted his previous statement.

"Now, Jaune, do you mind telling me what you were doing, exactly?", said Ruby

"Look, Ruby it was just a misunderstandi-"

"Yang, could you come here for a minute?", Ruby yelled threateningly into the hallway.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you, I'll tell you!", Jaune said pleading for his life.

"Spill it", Ruby said. Yang had taught her how to threaten people.

"OK. So... this is what happened", Jaune said. He then recounted his whole story to Ruby.

"OK, now you know what happened. Are we cool?", Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure...",Ruby said, confused by the story.

"Why?"

"Because you still went in, knowing that I was in there.", Ruby said

"I slipped!"

"Why did you even go in room in the first place? I sent you a message telling you that I was in there."

"What? I didn't get a only thing that I got was an alarm...", he suddenly remembered something...important:

His text alert and alarm made the same noise. (He forgot to change it.)Realizing that he had forgotten to CHECK if it is was a message or alarm, he felt dumbfounded. This was added upon when Ruby picked up his scroll, went to his messages, and found hers at the top.

"Dear Jaune,

Going to have to reschedule. Yang destroyed our bathroom (literally), and Professor Ozpin gave me permission to use the one in the teachers lounge. See you a 8:00.

Love,  
Ruby" Ruby said, reading off her message.

Jaune suddenly realized how suspicious he seemed. So, he changed the subject.

"H-How did Yang destroy your bathroom?"

"Well..." Ruby said red faced."I'm not really sure."

"Tell me what happened.", Jaune said, trying to get as far away from the previous topic as possible.

EARLIER...

Ruby was on her bed reading the latest issue of weapons magazine, untill she heard a loud bang coming from the bathroom. She approached the bathroom to find that the door no longer EXISTED, the shower head was, from what she could see, thrown out the window, and the faucet was mangled beyond recognition. And guess who was sitting in the middle of the blast radius?

"Yang?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"Uh..." Yang replied."Big-Girl problems, sis. You'll understand when your older."

Confused by what she meant by 'Big-Girl' problems, Ruby continued, "Ugh, Yang! I've got to study with a friend today, how am I gonna' get ready now?"

"Oooh, who is this friend? Is it someone-",her eyes turned red, "that I'll have to 'chat' with?"

"Why would they talk to you if they're studying with me?, Ruby questioned obliviously."Anyway it's no one important."

"Wow your oblivious", Yang said getting up off the floor. "Your my sister, by the way, I can tell when your lying to tell me, is it..."

"It's not Jaune!", Ruby said red faced.

"Oh, I never said Jaune though. Oh my... You totally have a crush on Vomit-Boy!" Yang teased

"Wha-wh-wha", Ruby stuttered to argue back.

"Ruby and Jaune, sittin' in a tree!", Yang teased.

Ruby, flustered and embarrassed, decided to just give up.

"I-I'm just going to ask Professor Ozpin if he has a spare bathroom I can use."

"Don't have too much fun!", Yang taunted again.

Ruby once again didn't understand what she meant by 'too much fun', so she ignored the comment and continued on her way.

Weiss, who had been there the whole time, simply said,"What, brutes. I swear it's like I'm the babysitter some times.", before returning to Professor Port's lectures, which she had recorded on her scroll.

PRESENT...

"So...yeah", Ruby said red faced.

"Oh, that makes sense,", Jaune replied, relieved that they had changed subjects.

"By the way, I know that were just trying to change subject". with that Jaune's relief was instantly vaporized.

Jaune, at his wits end, finally said, "RubyI'msorryIwasn'tspyingonyounowpleasedon'tkillme!" Jaune put up his arm in defense of his face. 'Well... that was a mouthful', he thought. Ruby herself barely caught that.

"Jaune, it's OK.",Ruby said."I'm not that mad". 'Well that came out wrong.' , she thought. She blushed, but Jaune being Jaune (Yep, that's also a running gag) he didn't catch it.

Once again finding herself flustered, Ruby decided to try and end the conversation, "Just be careful next time, alright?"

"Alright.", Jaune said.

"Well see you later, Jaune."

"See ya'". With that, Ruby walked out the door.

'Well...that was really...awkward.', Jaune thought.'Oh well. I'll deal with it in the morning.' With that, he drifted back into sleep.


	3. Yang's Reaction (Filler)

A.N.: I have no problems with shippings, I just like to make cheap jokes.(For future reference)P.S: This isn't a chapter, it's filler, funny filler though.

It was an average Saturday morning at Beacon. The sun was shinning, this birds were singing, and Yang was arguing with Ruby. All was right with the world.

"Look Ruby, I just wanted to know, as per my responsibility as your OLDER SISTER, why you got back so late!", Yang argued.

"As I've already said ,Yang, it doesn't matter", Ruby returned.

"Why? What were you doing? Did you not hear me? I said DON'T have too much fun!", Yang teased.

"What do you even mean by 'too much fun'?!, what does that even mean!", Ruby retorted.

"Sorry, Ruby. I forgot that I was talking to YOU. Let me scale it down a bit for you.", Yang poked at Ruby's innocence.

Weiss simply turned over in her bed, (as it was still early), and said, "Why?"

"Were you or were you not 'fraternizing' with Jaune while he was in the infirmary last night?", Yang questioned.

"Wha-", Ruby stuttered through a blush,"whaaaaaat? We just... talked."

"Yes, and talking leads to hugging, which leads to kissing, which leads to Jaune becoming a woman!"

"WHAT?!", Ruby yelled in response.

"You know what? If you were just talking, what you talking about then, huh?"

"Uh..uh..I..uh..", Ruby struggled to find her words, as her blush grew.

"No way. Was it that whole 'shower' thing?"

"Uh...no..."

"Wow, it totally was! What did you say? Did you tell him how you secretly loved it?", Yang said, putting a seductive tone on 'love'.

Ruby's blush was now clearly evident. "I...I did not, Yang!"

"You totally did, and you know it."

"I did not!"

"Keep telling yourself that sis. Whatever floats you boat" [(or should I say ship? Ba-boom tis!)God D****t Barb!]"Ruby and Jaune, sittin' in a tree!"

"Ugh!", Ruby threw up her arms in defeat as she walked into their now repaired bathroom.

"Are you taking a shower, Ruby? Should I call up Jaune? Or maybe get some smaller towels?"

Ruby walked out ten minutes later in her combat gear.

"I'm going to train.", she said angrily, storming out of the dorm, and slamming the door behind her.

"You know, Ruby, I heard Jaune likes his women steamy!", Yang teasingly screamed down hallway.


	4. Crash-Course 1

Previous Chapter Review:

Ruby was having a rough day. Well, I'd say day, but it was still was morning. Why was it so bad? Well that morning, she had awoken to something horrible, something no student at Beacon would ever want to face: an angry Yang, Who then proceeded to berate & taunt her. Why you may ask. You see, the days prior had resulted in a very... awkward moment between Miss Rose and a certain blonde knight. There were towels involved, some blushing, and Yang. A recipe for disaster, which left Jaune in the infirmary, Ruby with flustered feelings, and Yang with a new punching distance record. After Ruby visited Jaune in the infirmary,(An awkward chat ensued), she returned to her dorm, not realizing how late it was (around 1:00 A.M.). She would have gotten away with her late entrance if it weren't for the fact that her dear wasn't really asleep.

"Ruby?", Yang said drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

Ruby heard her sister and jumped, having thought that everyone was asleep.

Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing that came to mind,"Um... I...I'm not Ruby! I'm-I'm ...uh... I'm the ghost of Beacon!"

'A ghost? really brain, was that the best you could think of?', Ruby thought angrily.

"OoOoOoO! Fear me!", Ruby said, as she now was stuck with the ghost alaby. Without thinking, Ruby grabbed a nearby sheet and threw it over herself."OoOoOoO!"

She could barely see, but she could tell that Yang wasn't buying this for a second.

Yang yawned,"Really, Rubes? A ghost? That was your master plan of escape?"

"I...uh...um...who is this 'Ruby' you speak of?"

"I never said 'Ruby', though."

'Dang it!', Ruby thought. Yang had fooled her with that trick many times before.

With that, Yang got up out of bed, (much to her disliking), and began to approach the sheet-clad Ruby.

"S-stay back mortal! Or I shall..."

"...Do what?", Yang said sarcastically, now in front of Ruby."Ruby come on, get that off your head."

Ruby slowly pulled the sheet off her head as if she were a child being lectured by her parents.

"Good. Now I'd like you to explain something to me. Got that?"

Ruby nodded, looking up at her disheveled sister.

"Why did you get here so late, and IN TURN, ruin my beauty sleep?!", Yang screamed.

Ruby backed up in fear of her sister, as she currently had nothing to defend herself. Quickly wanting to change topics, she said, "Shh! Yang please can we do this in the morning? Weiss is trying to sleep."

"Trying is a very relative term...", Weiss said as she rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

Yang debated her current options, eventually realizing that sleep was currently more worth pursuing than an argument.

"We'll continue this tomorrow."

Ruby compliantly got into her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

As promised, an argument then followed the next morning, which resulted in some witty comments from Yang, (if you can call them that), and Ruby storming out in a flustered fit.

And that is where our story continues.

" 'Oh, I forgot I was talking to YOU,..' ", Ruby thought out loud, intentionally mocking Yang.

"What does that even mean? Is she keeping something me? Is there something I don't know?", Ruby continued, kicking rocks down the path, as she began to think about the other part of the argument. As soon as the thoughts re-entered her head, she blushed.

'What? What are you thinking. You didn't enjoy that! Stop thinking bad things brain!'

"Ugh", she said putting her head in her hands."Well,at least I've got Crescent -", she reached behind her back for her beloved weapon, but was shocked when she realized that it wasn't there.

"Huh? Where did I...Oh, no.", she suddenly realized that she had forgotten it back at the dorm, a place she currently didn't want to be. She then reluctantly began her walk of shame back to retrieve her sweet heart, knowing that there was nothing else she could really do at the time.

"Great *sigh* more jokes from Yan -"

"Look out!",Ruby suddenly heard, but before she could react, it was already too late.

All at once, she felt a crushing weight fall on her from somewhere above. Recovering from her daze, she asked, "Oh..., what was that?". She lifted up her head to see the problem, and instantly regretted it (sound familiar?) On top of her was none other than an unconscious Jaune. With that realization, all the color drained from her except for the bright red blush forming on her cheeks.

She tried to free herself, so that she could get as far away from this situation as possible, but she couldn't move. (Jaune was heavier than he looked.) And to make matters worse, her struggling caused Jaune's hand to move onto her chest, more specifically,her...womanly assets. Her blush was now the most evident thing on her face. She then tried to wake him.

"Jaune?", no response. "Jaune, please.", nothing. The major dilemma was that, if she screamed, she would attract attention, and Yang would have a field day, as her reputation slowly went down the toilet."Why?", she said, giving up.

She decided that she would attempt to move him one last time, hoping to free herself before she either froze up, or things got worse. Little did she know, that things had already gotten worse.

NEARBY...

The camcorder beeped as it continued to record. The person behind the camera watched the spectacle before them, as the 'happy couple' of Miss Rose and continued to make the video more and more entertaining.

"This is rich. I'm gonna have fun with this.", said the mysterious person.

BACK TO RUBY...

As Ruby finally gave up on trying to move Jaune, She wasn't sure what to do. She was trapped. Her only hope was that a professor would find her before -

"Ruby?", Yang asked.

In a wave of embarrassment and shock, Ruby froze up once again.


	5. This Will Return

One simple statement: I just recently got notepad working again. I promise I will return to this SOON (It's caps so you know I'm not lying).I really enjoy this concept, I just have a few other ideas I want to put out there first. Please understand. Thank you to my readers, The Author 


End file.
